Choice's Choice's
by Dedruff Girl x
Summary: Sirius's dying wish is to see his family reunited. Draco and Hermione are married joining good and evil as one. Along the way they find out they may even love each other already. On their wedding night Hermione is cursed by a curse Tom Riddle put on the Malfoy Family when Lucius and Narcissa were married. Can Draco save Mione from the dark side or will she restore the Dark Lord!
1. This should be fun

HPV

"Hermione be a dear and join us a moment" I heard Professor McGonagall call as I walked past her room. I nodded and joined her in her office not at all expecting to see HIM sitting there.

"Malfoy" I nodded politely in his direction as I took a seat next to him.

"Granger" he did the same as we both turned to see my class head sitting before us.

"You are both probably wondering why I called you in here, I have a very strange request that I have been asked to pass on from the Minister. Mr and Mrs. Malfoy have been informed on the matter as well as Mr and Mrs. Weasley on your behalf Miss Granger" she paused, I have never seen her hesitate before, it wasn't normal. She opened up her top draw and took out a plain white envelope with only our names on top. I glanced at Malfoy for permission to open it, he nodded. I took a deep breath and then started to read aloud.

_"My dearest cousin Draco and The most intelligent witch of her age my dearest Hermione,_

_I am so sorry if you are reading this for I am passed but always watching over both of you. Even if you don't deserve this Draco. _

_Hermione, I have known you since you were thirteen and am sorry to have to do this but if this letter has been opened it means both the war has ended and my cousin Narcissa is in trouble. My dear girl trust that I had my reasons for what I did and believe me when I say I am sorry._

_On the back of this letter is a legally binding contract made by Narcissa and I. I as well as Narcissa, Dumbledore, Snape, Molly and Arthur all took the unbreakable vow that this was the only option if things turned for the worst. _

_Draco, the only thing I have to say to you is take this up with your mother and Good Luck my dear boy._

_I guess all I can say now is congratulations ..."_

I stopped and looked up our professor who was slowly nodding her head for me to continue

"I guess all I can say now is congratulations to the new Mr and Mrs Malfoy, your uncle and friend Sirius" I stopped and turned to Draco who showed many different emotions. Confusion, shock, anger, disgust and the worst acceptance. How could he accept this, marrying me, a mudblood.

I breathed a second and turned back to our Professor who was sitting there waiting for our answer.

"It was Sirius last wish, if that loosens the blow for you" she half smiled, how could anyone expect me to marry him especially Sirius who knew of my hatred for him. I hated Malfoy, I hated him with everyone bone in my body, he made my blood boil at the thought of him. There was only one question I needed to ask

"Do Harry and Ron know about this? Parkinson or Zambini?" she shook her head

"That is for you two to tell. There were only a few who knew of the event and that took months of negotiating and convincing, Plus the Malfoy's agreed to help you track down your parents if you agree" I nodded and turned to Malfoy who was waiting my answer.

"I guess I don't have much choice do I?" the two of them shook their heads

"When and why?" I asked as the office door flew open

"Because Sirius believed it would be good for the family name if Draco married the Infamous Miss Hermione Granger most trusted companion of "The Boy Who Lived", one of the Golden Trio. If only my wife had told me sooner" Lucius Malfoy entered the room accompanied by his wife Narcissa who placed a hand on Malfoy's shoulder.

"Welcome to the family to the family you filthy little mudblood!" he smirked his eyes sharp

"Lucius!" Mrs Malfoy scolded "Please my dear excuse my husband. I'm sure you understand life hasn't been very easy for us lately. And we only want the best for our Draco. My Darling Draco" her voice softened as she looked at me, a loving smile playing on her lips.

"And I am sure you to understand that this will not be easy for me, but I will for fill Sirius's dying wish" I held my hand out for Malfoy to shake. Straight away without hesitation he did.

"Lets get this over with shall we" Lucius muttered linking arms with his wife nodding to Professor McGonagall to lead the way.

2 hours later

Later that day we arrived at a small chapel looking place a few miles out of Hogsmead.

"Ah Mrs Malfoy, I believe everything is to your satisfactory. The red roses with dark green stems just as you ordered. The dress is through there and the suit through the door to your left" the priest said as he waited our arrival. Draco and Lucius walked through to there dressing room as my soon to be mother in law pulled me to mine.

"I'll be waiting out here if you need me dear" she smiled sweetly and so I smiled back out of curiosity.

As I walked into the room three beautiful dresses stood before me. One very simple white short skirted dress, one long white gown with splashes of yellow in it which was accompanied by a green pendant and a matching ring which I took it was engagement ring and the third dress mixed with four different colours Gryffindor red, silver, gold and Slytherin green. I chose the white long one, I always did like tradition. I walked over to the mirror and found a beautiful green pendant with a matching ring which I assumed was my engagement ring. I put on my jewellery and turned to put on my dress when three people stood there still in front of me with the angriest looks on their faces. There stood Harry, Ron and Ginny. The very three people I had been planning on avoiding ever since I found out I was getting married.

"Are you mad?" Harry shouted, I just stood there not knowing what to say

"How did you find out?" That was all I could manage to get out

"Mum and Dad told us you were getting married into the Malfoy family over breakfast. Bloody breakfast Hermione!" Ron roared "What about us? What about what we have?" I just shook my head as tears began to spill from my eyes. It's true I did love Ron but my destiny was signed and I had too much respect for those crazy old men who vowed my fate to disappoint them now, they must know what they were doing.

"I'm sorry Ron" I remembered Narcissa telling Malfoy and I that we had to pretend to be in love and tell no one of the bond "But I love him. Being back at school with him, I've grown to love him" I wiped the tears from my cheeks and twisted my ring on my finger

"Ginny is this true? You went back to school are they really an item?" Ron asked , everyone turned to Ginny, she looked at me, my eyes begging her to go along with it.

"Yes they are I'm sorry Ron. They're always together laughing, smiling. They're in love. I just didn't know how to tell you" Ginny looked up at her elder brother who looked like he'd been slapped by her response

"Why didn't you tell me at least?" Harry asked turning from her to me

"I thought it was Hermione's business and I guess I didn't think anything of it" I felt bad for Ginny piling all this on her, I owed her big time.

"So you've been cheating on me?" Ron asked peering directing into my eyes

"No of course not!" Damn I guess I should say I was instead "Well it's not that simple, It's just" I hesitated "Draco makes me so happy, there's no drama or battles, it's just normal, Draco and I could just cuddle up on the couch and watch films and do other normal things" Wow that sounded nothing like me and incredibly corny, man was normal overrated.

" I love him so much that when he proposed I just knew my answer without thinking, I didn't mean to fall in love with him Ron I swear!" I sobbed as I broke the heart of the man I loved.

"Okay! Get out both of you" Ginny turned to the two guys who were now staring at her like she'd gone mad

"I may not like her decision but today is her wedding day. She has ten minutes to get ready and she is only meant to have tears of excitement and happiness today. I am her best friend and now maid of honour. I am going to get her ready while you two go wait out there in the benches!" Man Ginny wasn't messing when she said don't cross her. The two boys knew they weren't going to win this so they both turned to the door sulking out of it into the alter.

10 minutes later

I heard the "Here Comes The Bride" melody playing as Ginny began her walk down the aisle passed the guys who were sitting next to Professor McGonagall on the brides side, Harry quickly dashing down to me

"Harry don't try and talk me out of this..." he held a finger to his lips sshing me.

"I just thought you'd prefer me to give you away instead of Lucius Malfoy" I turned slightly to seeing Lucius walking over to us

"Please Harry" I smiled as we began to walk "I'm so glad you guys are here. It's complete now! I just wish everyone else was here" I looked at the ground in sadness

"They are in spirit. As much as I don't agree with your choices, I trust you" we both smiled as we passed Ron who was glaring at us in anger, I assumed he wanted to go but Harry made him stay.

"Thanks for giving me away Harry" I whispered as we reached Malfoy, who was standing in a black suit with a Slytherin green tie

"I could never really give you away Hermione. You're my family" we both laughed softly as we stopped in front of Malfoy. Harry lifted my wedding hand from his arm and placed it on top of Malfoy's waiting hand. He kissed my cheek, then went back to sit with Ron. I looked at Ginny and mouthed "Thank you" she simply smiled in reply.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to join together Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Lucius Malfoy in holy matrimony, Draco and Hermione today are joining as one in the Wizarding World" they both stared at the priest, what the hell did this mean

"With this chord I join them in mind, heart and life" by a wave of a wand a rope appeared and tied around there wrists tying them together. Let them share each others thoughts, emotions and dreams. I believe they have written their own vows" I just stared and Malfoy who mouthed "Pretend" I nodded subtly "Draco your vows" the priest requested

"Hermione" He stated and took a deep breath "Everyone knows we didn't start off on the best terms. Our blood differences but I don't care. I don't care what anyone says any more. Others may have won the battles when it comes to your heart but now I know I've the luckiest for winning the war. Hermione every time I look into those beautiful brown eyes I will remember all the moments I saw you. The over enthusiastic girl in class, the know it all Gryffindor, the violent impressive right hook, the beautiful princess at the Yule Ball, the stunning and brave war heroine and most importantly my beautiful bride. I love you Hermione, always have always will. And I can't you thank you enough for giving me the chance to prove it. Hermione I promise I will spend the rest of my life doing just that" he turned to face the his mother who was wiping away a tear, his father who looked sick and Professor who was blubbering, he smiled and looked at me "Your turn" was all he said

"Yes right Hermione..." the priest began, how was I meant to follow that. I turned to Ginny who mouthed to me "Wing it" so I did staring deep into his silver eyes

"Draco, my stupid, arrogant, annoyingly beautiful, smart, impossible, infuriating Draco" our witnesses gentle chuckled at that "You know I'm not very romantic but that's one of the things I love about you. You know me, you get me. You've seen the best and worst of me as I have you but still you've stayed right by my side. This year has been so intense. Full of sadness and remorse. Full of strength and courage. All my life people have said 'oh she's a Gryffindor, she must be brave' but right now my love. I have never felt more scared of anything. I am going to be sharing my life with someone, my thoughts, my feelings, my bed. But I know no matter how scared I am or how hard I fall you will always be there to catch me. You are my other half, my soul mate. You are whatever I need, my friend, my protector, my listener, my shoulder to cry on, my lover, my husband, my everything. I love you for all your faults and your father. And I want to thank my parents in law Narcissa and Lucius for raising him to be a man I am and forever will be proud to love." I took a breath and just watched him smile back at me signalling that was a good speech.

"I father Thomas of Camden ask you Draco Lucius Malfoy do you take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in strength and in weak, in heaven and in hell, faithfully for as long as you live and love her?"

"I do" Malfoy just smiled down at me, a sweet loving smile as he slid a beautiful silver wedding band onto my hand. Damn he was good. Come on Hermione remember it's all pretend. All for your parents.

"I father Thomas of Camden ask you Hermione Jean Granger do you take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in strength and in weak, in heaven and in hell, faithfully for as long as you live and love him?"

"I do" I giggled happily as I slid the ring onto his finger

"I am happy to pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride" Draco leant down and gently placed his lips upon mine. Due to habit I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss, he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into his embrace. I could hear our audience cheering with the occasion moan from Lucius and Ron.

Oh god I'm a Malfoy, I'm my own worst enemy. This should be fun.


	2. Oh Lord Help Me

"Right off you pop to the honeymoon suite. I want a grandchild" Narcissa was too excited about our consummating. We had pulled up outside a fancy hotel. It looked really expensive too. I looked to my left where Harry and Ginny were sitting smiling in each other's arms. Neither had been in a limo before, I doubt Ginny even knew what a limo was until now. Lucius was on the right of Narcissa scowling, oh my loving father in law. How on earth did I get so lucky? Already I was looking forward to spending Christmas, Birthdays, New Year and other such amazing events with my new family. Let's just hope we don't kill each other first.

"Ready Hermione?" Malfoy asked. I guess I should start calling him Draco now he is my husband. He's my husband! All I know is whenever we get back to Hogwarts I can't wait to sleep. If they've given us a sharing room, then God help the boy, he's sleeping on the sofa.

"As I'll ever be" I took his hand and we climbed out of the limo. We had barely closed the doors when it began to speed away. Here we go, was all I could think with a gulp. My life as it was, has ended. I am living a fate worse than death.

"Draco, I'm nervous..." I stopped walking pulling him back to face me

"You mean you and Weasley never..?" he raised his eyebrows in surprise

"No God no! I know you and Parkinson have. I've heard the rumours of your occasional trips to a broom closet" I bit my lip nervously not meeting his eyes, I knew he would be laughing at the fact Ron and I hadn't done THAT.

"Yeah we did but I promise as it's your first time I'll go gently with you. Pansy always liked it fast and hard. She likes things rough" Was he bragging or what? Such a strange boy, I mean has he seen Parkinson?

"Just go wait over there while I check us in" I ordered before he could make a comment. I needed to distract myself before I lost my temper with the ferret.

He walked over to the sofas while the Bellhop took the bags over to him

I walked up to the check-in desk while Draco sat in the lounge area.

"Hello, welcome to Hogsmeade, where are you travelling from today?" a very handsome young man asked, he couldn't have been more than two years older than us. He had huge muscles, black hair with deep blue eyes. I couldn't help but stare. I know I wasn't meant to think like this but he was just so damn cute. He looked up at me and smiled. Such a sexy smile. Come on Hermione you can't have these thoughts you're a Sadie Sadie Married Lady now.

"Oh I'm from here. Just fancied a change of scenery. And you are?" I asked with my most flirtatious smile, I began twisting a loose piece of my hair that had fallen down from my bridal up-style, WHAT AM I DOING! I CAN'T FLIRT I'M MARRIED. Thank God I had changed out of my dress or that would have been just awkward. I now wore a pair of black ripped jeans, a low cut top and a pair of high black heels. Not my choice of dress, but Narcissa thought that now I'm a Malfoy I should dress to impress. Impress what, a male escort? I don't think my breasts had had this much air in a long time.

"The name's Turner. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss?" he leant over and kissed my hand. This guy didn't even know me. It must have been the low cut in my top making him act this way. I'd been told 'they' would help me get guys in the future. It's not like 'they're' big but they seemed to be impressing him!

"Granger. Hermione Granger" Malfoy! Why did I not say Hermione Malfoy? I am a married woman not a flirty teenager. I bit my bottom lip flirtatiously leaning in closer over the reception desk, come on Hermione just ask for the room key and walk back to your HUSBAND! I was mentally slapping myself and not seeming to care. It seems that little voice of reason I had gotten so used to had been put on mute.

"As in 'The Hermione Granger'. From 'the Golden Trio'" he looked shocked but then incredibly pleased with himself like he'd struck gold or something. I'm not a damn prize you turnip.

"The one and only" he leant in to kiss me. Hermione? HERmione? HERMIONE? I could hear myself shouting as he moved in closer.

Actually perhaps it wasn't my voice that was shouting my name after all?! Maybe it was the voice of my new worse half.

"Excuse me, is it possible I can have my wife back?" Draco asked now walking up behind me and wrapping a strong, muscular arm around my shoulders pulling me in to him. Oh My God, Please tell me he hadn't been watching this entire time. Oh Merlin! I lowered my head in shame.

"W w wife?" Turner stuttered looking back and forth between us in confusion

"Yes Draco and Hermione MALFOY!" he made sure the poor man understood the Malfoy name loud and clear, damn why did he have to ruin everything I had the situation kind of not completely but a little bit under control. Yeah he's my husband but it's not a real marriage. Does this mean I can never be with another guy? Great, because I'm damn sure he won't stick to his forever faithful vows.

"Malfoy? As in The Malfoy family. Lucius? Draco? Marissa?" Oh how bad I felt for Turner, first hits on Draco's wife then says his mother's name incorrectly.

"Narcissa!" Draco wasn't happy "Anyway can we have our key please. Reservation is under Malfoy or Black. Honeymoon suite. The sooner I get this beautiful woman up there the better" He smirked the Malfoy smirk, I hated that smirk. He looked down at me like I was his property, as if he had every say in what I do and he wanted everyone to know it.

Turner looked at me as if "Are you crazy? Are you safe? Is he kidnapping you?" I just shook my hair and looked up at Draco. I pressed my lips to his cheek as I felt him tense around me. He calmed slightly and moved his head to place a peck on my lips and deepened it. Being his wife I had to play along for our cover. I giggled against his lips. I could actually get used to this, kissing my husband. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, only down side is that I hated him - but hey, I can keep my eyes closed if I want to.

"Room Key!" Draco snapped at Turner. He quickly fetched it and placed it in Draco's waiting hand.

"You ready for this Mrs Malfoy?" he smiled down at me

"Yup. I'll just give our bags to the Bellhop. Meet you at the elevator?" I pecked Draco before quickly walking away

When I returned I saw Draco leaning over the desk, holding Turner by the collar as a crowd started to form around the two. Oh why did he do now!

"Touch or even look at my wife again and I will make you regret you ever heard the name Malfoy!" Draco spat, was he jealous or just playing a part.

"Draco!" I shouted, everyone turned to me. Shit! He didn't need to be so protective. I'm a big girl.

"Let's go baby." I took his hand and handed him his bag, "I love you, you crazy man" I said loud enough for everyone to hear. But if anyone looked into my eyes I'm sure they could tell I really wasn't as happy as I pretended.

I was so thankful for these heels, I could reach his lips without having to stretch up. I gave him a passionate kiss for our audience, "Shows over! Get Lost!" I called back as they scattered. I nodded at Turner but I'm pretty Draco saw since he was now pulling me in the direction if the lift.

"What the hell was that?!" He yelled as we entered our suite.

"I could ask you the same question! Threatening someone like that when you're supposed to be changing your family image!" I retorted

"And you're supposed to be my wife! You were giving the entire lobby a floor show while you were undressing each other with your eyes!" how dare he yell at me like that.

"I don't know what you mean?" I turned to him innocently, using 'the try and distract him ploy'.

"I would never do anything to anger my dearly loved husband" I had a feeling I would be the one to break first. I took his hand and led him into the centre of the room. It was beautiful, with a huge bed covered in rose petals and cushions that filled almost one entire length of the room. Mood lighting was dimmed to create a seductive ambience in the bedroom.

"I guess I wanted to see your reaction, Get you riled up ready for now!" I batted my eyelashes and bit my lower lip. I think it's meant to be sexy in movies, but ouch no-one told me it hurt I thought as I tasted blood in my mouth.

"Well you got your reaction" He scowled, I slowly started walking towards him "I mean Hermione, you're the one who wants me to be gentle. And you go and make me angry like that..."

"It was very sexy Draco" I started caressing his cheek "I mean you standing up for me like that. Protecting my honour. Showing the world I was yours. ONLY yours". I closed the space between us.

Three things I need to do,

1) Calm him down

2) Get him into bed

3) Conceive a Malfoy heir

No pressure.

Let's get this over and done with.

I took his hand and pulled him toward the bed, he removed my top and I helped him with his. We kicked off our shoes and jeans. He lifted me up into his arms as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He looked at me making sure I was okay, I nodded in response.

"I promise I'll go gentle. I'm sure you imagined your first time with someone else. Like Weasel. Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" he asked me before we went any further.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" I reached up and kissed him. That wasn't a yes but it wasn't a no either. I deepened the kiss as we fell onto the bed…

_I screamed as I watched him fall to the floor. I tried to run to him but I couldn't move. I was surrounded by death eaters. My heart sank, I felt sick to my stomach seeing him lying there dead, cold, lifeless. The tears came flooding out. I couldn't understand why. We're meant to hate each other. So why did I feel like this. As much as I didn't want to admit it, this was my Draco. My former death eater, my enemy, my friend, my lover, my husband. _

_I broke free of this shock I was in and ran to him. I held him in my arms as I cried. My thirty six year old annoying, over protective husband. How dare he think he can leave me after seventeen years of marriage. _

_"Don't you dare leave me! You son of a bitch" I sobbed trying to push his eyes open "Draco this isn't funny anymore. Come back to me! Don't you dare leave me! Don't leave Harlow or Scorpious! They need their father and I need my husband by my side as I give birth to my next baby!" I wiped my eyes but the tears didn't stop falling._

_"That's right baby, I'm pregnant again. Our fifth and final baby. So come on, open those beautiful silver eyes and tell me everything is going to be okay!" I shouted now "TELL ME!" _

_ I looked up and noticed that the death eaters had left us and now two other figures were walking towards us._

_"Hermione he's gone" It was Harry, he placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me to face him wrapping his arms around me_

_"Mummy, what's wrong with daddy?" Harlow my sixteen year old daughter stood there before me with her long blonde locks hanging over her shoulders_

_"Mum tell me he's just sleeping!" she screamed as she threw herself down next to me, clinging to his shirt sobbing_

_"Harry where's Scorpy?" I turned quickly, eyes widened with fear_

_"With Ginny, he's safe." I nodded and sighed in relief._

_We heard footsteps walking towards us, I took Harlow's hand and stood in front of her protectively._

_"Hello MudBlood!" the voice got louder as it got clearer, I could almost see the face, I recognised the voice but it couldn't have been, could it?_

_"Miss me?" they asked I looked down noticing the body had disappeared_

_"Draco? Baby is that you?" was all I could get out._

_"Honey I'm home" he snarled raising his wand at me._

I woke up suddenly and threw myself up. I looked down at the man lying naked next to me. I placed a hand on my stomach checking for a baby bump. I dashed to a mirror to see if I'd changed. Nope still as young as I was on my wedding day which was really only a couple of hours ago. Then I remembered the death eaters and quickly dashed onto the bed to check Draco's arm. Thank God it was clear. I brought my knees up to my chest, being careful. I was still sore from last night. It was amazing, definitely worth waiting for. I placed my head in my hands remembering every touch and kiss he gave me, bringing my body alive as we became one. I opened my eyes to see a shadow on my left wrist. Leaning over to my bedside lamp, I switched it on.

There was a green skull with along snake slithering out of its mouth. I carried the dark mark when my husband didn't.

I looked up quickly unsure of what to do when I saw a faint outline of a person standing at the end of our bed. A face I never thought I'd see again and quite frankly never wanted to. A face that had haunted my dreams for many years now. A face belonging to a dead man my best friend had killed. A face that now held a finger in front of its lips silencing me.

"I'll be seeing you my dear" and with that the ghostly figure disappeared into the air, just as Draco began to wake up.

"You okay babe?" he asked half asleep,

"Never better" I muttered as I switched my lamp back off and snuggled into his embrace.

As I closed my eyes all I could see was that face. Somehow, some way, I, Hermione Granger was a death eater. Oh Lord Help Me!


	3. A Malfoy Curse

It had been two months since our wedding. Narcissa and I found my parents about a week after the wedding and she helped me restore their memories. They were still kinda angry at me for removing myself from their lives but they were still my parents.

I had moved on from that haunting night and tried to forget ever seeing His face. I just didn't understand how I was still scared. I kept my arm hidden by a sleeve and told Draco I'd sprained it so when it came to just wearing underwear or sex (which happened at least 8 times a week!) it was covered by a bandage, and let's face it, it wasn't my arm he was interested in anyway. We were back at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagal had given us a joint room with a spare room if one of us need space. Over the last few weeks we'd found that we slept better in the same bed, something about being near each other made us feel at home.

"MORNING!" I rolled off the bed in shock as I heard someone shout in my ear. This was a usual thing on a Saturday morning

"Draco! Stop doing that!" I yelled back, I turned over to my clock. 08:45.

"Why am I up before 9 o'clock on a Saturday? More importantly why are you? You're never up this early, even during the week!" I got up and quickly grabbed my dressing gown. It was a black, silver and green silk robe.

When I married Draco he took me on a shopping spree, which was amazingly generous except he chose everything we bought. No sweaters, no shirts, no cardigans. All low tops, jeans, leather and formal jackets. But we came to a compromise; he got to buy me slutty underwear and inappropriate clothes if I got to buy a pair of baggy grey pants for around the house. Heaven forbid I'd wear them in public.

"Well we have no school, you finished your homework, you can't do much sport with your arm...And our mothers want us all to go out for breakfast as a family" he muttered the last part thinking I wouldn't hear it.

"Say that again? OUR PARENTS? As in your pure blood family and my muggle parents!" I shouted, I was now wide awake

"Yeah and you better hurry up and get dressed cause we're meeting at half nine at the Manor" he began walking to the bathroom

"HALF NINE! ARE YOU CRAZY I'M NOT READY FOR THIS!"

"Chop chop darling" he called from the bathroom, I followed him in to do my teeth.

Draco was in the shower which turned cold when you pulled the chain, of course as his darling wife I had to get him back for waking me up. I pulled the chain and heard him scream like a little girl.

"MIONE!" he shouted, I just stood there and laughed. When I went to walk out I felt a cold wet hand grab my shoulder. I began to get pulled backwards,

"What are you doing?" I asked innocently,

"I thought you'd like a shower. You worked up quite a sweat last night" he had an evil look in his eye and lifted me into the bath tub. He quickly removed my clothes and pulled me to him.

He kissed me softly and that led to other things. It was weird, we were so used to each other. If I didn't know any better I'd say we were falling in love. Like at night one of us couldn't sleep we would cuddle. Several mornings I have woken up with my head on his chest and arm around his waist Every morning and every night he will kiss me as if I was really his wife. If I'm sick at first he would ignore me but now he was holding my hair back and running me a cold bath to cool down. It's small things but the small things are the ones that matter.

"We have to go, we are due for breakfast soon remember dear" I chuckled drying my hair, I looked at the clock 08:55

"Draco! I have nothing to wear" I moaned throwing myself onto the bed. I heard moving. Sitting up I saw him looking through my wardrobe taking items out and checking if they matched. Once he was sure he handed them to me kissing my forehead before returning to get himself ready.

It was now 09:20 and we were just about ready to leave.

"Where are we meeting them again?" I looked up at him before stepping into the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor" I said clearly before throwing down the floo powder to the ground. He held me close in his arms as we disappeared.

"Draco! Hermione!" Narcissa ran at us pulling us into her embrace as we stepped out of the fireplace in the Manor's grand hall

"Mother, where is everyone?" Draco asked as she let us go

"On the patio. Your father seems to be behaving in front of the muggles so far"

"Shall we?" Draco asked linking his arm with his mother and taking my hand.

"Hermione!" my mother ran towards me and hugged me squashing me against herself.

"Mum, I've missed you so much" I kissed her cheek as she did mine

"Daddy!" I ran to him and jumped into his arms, he lifted me up and swung me around in the air,

"Father, Mr and Mrs Granger" Draco shook his father's hand firmly, he gave my mother a quick kiss on the cheek and shook my father's hand once he had put me down.

"Mr Malfoy" I stood opposite him holding out my hand waiting for him to shake it, Draco placed his arm around my waist. After a few moments Lucius shook it firm and hard. I gave back my hardest and best handshake. He looked impressed by this.

"Enough of the formalities. Draco, Hermione how is the child making coming along?" Wow Narcissa jumps straight to it. I saw my father cringe at the thought of his little girl having sex which made me giggle.

"I dunno, we haven't check in a while, have we?" Draco looked at me, I shook my head thinking about it.

"I'm sorry if you excuse me, may I use your bathroom?" I looked up at my in laws who nodded

"Lucius be a dear and show Hermione the restroom" he nodded and walked along side me back to the house.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked coldly

"I hurt it a few weeks ago" I simply replied

"I can tell when your lying. It happened didn't it?" he stopped abruptly and turned me to face him

"What happened?" he couldn't possibly know, could he?

"Don't play dumb, it happened when I saw it after Narcissa and I married. Tom was a lot younger when I saw him. I'm surprised it was you who saw him instead of Draco" he took my arm and rolled up my sleeve and he saw it

"Whoever see's him bears the mark" he ran his hand over it

"How did he come to us? I thought he was dead" I took back my arm but left my sleeve up

"A curse placed on us Malfoy's in Hogwarts. I don't really understand it myself. That mark on your arm is his only link to life. That mark is the only thing capable of bringing him back" I took a step back in shock

"How do I get rid of it. Please Lucius?" this was the first time I had addressed him by his first name

"I'm not sure, Give me your arm!" it wasn't a request but an order. I did. He held his wand to it and muttered in a language I didn't understand

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY WIFE?"


	4. You should Have Listened

(Sorry I havent written in a while. Dont really know where im going with this story. Please review and tell me what you guys think. And maybe give me some ideas)

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY WIFE?"

We both spun to find Draco stalking towards us, man he did not look happy.

"I asked you a question father!" he roared, wow he must be over the whole fearing his father thing.

"I was helping her" Lucius was still holding my arm

"Helping her? How is putting the mark on her helping her? Ya i know shes my wife and we're meant to be this evil family but i thought those days were done. How are you even doing it only the dark lord can!" he voice seem to calm a bit but was still loud

"For gods sake Draco, he's removing it not placing it" i snapped

"What do you mean removing it? You're not a death eater, Were you?" he looked down at me concerned

"No, no honey i wasn't. On our wedding night, remember my bad dream?" he nodded "Well it wasnt a bad dream. I heard something at the end of the bed and when i woke i saw 'him' standing there and i was cursed. It was meant for you. Only I am able to bring him back, im his link to human life. He lives through me" Draco lifted my arm and ran his fingers down my new tattoo

"I will get this off you!" he apparated right there and then

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy. Will you please apoligise to my parents and Narcissa for our early exit" he nodded as i walked back to the fireplace

When i returned home i found Draco sitting at his desk surrounded by books,

"Hey" i walked up behind him and kissed his temple, i placed my hand on his shoulder while looking over at the book he was studying. It was a dark arts book on Curses

"You ok?" he whispered against his ear

"I will get that off you, no matter what it takes!" He got up taking the book into the spare room and locking the door behind him

That was five months ago now,

There had been to progress, he'd changed. Our sex life had gone down to four times a week, we did our classes, we ate lunch, did homework and he was straight back to researching for hours on hours.

I was getting sick of it now. The mark didnt do anything it was just like his. But mine occasionally moved. I only the figure twice since then but i didnt tell Draco. I ddn't want to worry him.

We found out big news two months ago not that Draco cared

_Flashback_

_I was out shopping with my mother and Narcissa when i suddenly felt ill. _

_"Excuse me, may i use you restroom?" I ran into a cafe and straight to thye bathroom to empty my lunch._

_"Hermione dear?" it was my mother, her and Narcissa must have followed me in_

_"I'm fine mum i just feel a bit sick" I pulled the chain and went to was my hands_

_"Darling, lets go to St. Mungo's just for a check up" Narcissa said while my mother took my bags and led me to the hospital_

_2 hours later_

_"Well Mrs. Malfoy i have excellent news" Dr. Matthews told me as he walked back in the room_

_"It seems you are with children. Yes children. According to your test results you are already four months pregnants. With twins. I'm suprised you didn't notice with the morning sickness and you're already showing" i looked down at my stomach and noticed i had a small bump _

_"I've been busy i haven't really stopped. I always blamed the sick on food posioning" he nodded_

_"Well you know stress isn't good for the babies. Where's you husband? Shouldn't he be here?" a tear escaped i realised Draco wasn't here for his first baby check up._

_"He's busy. We've both been busy" i got up and reached for my clothes "May i go" he nodded_

_When i walked into the waiting room my mother and Narcissa ran up to me_

_"Darling are you okay?" my mother hugged me tight _

_"We were very worried dear" Narcissa added _

_"Congrats you two" they looked at me puzzled "I'm four months pregnants with twins apparenlty" the both pulled me into their arms squeezing me_

_"Right i'll get the decortor into your spare room to make it a nursery and one in the maor for when you move in next year" Narcissa had already disappeared to make arrangments_

_"Mother i must go to tell Draco, can we meet up next week?" i asked taking back my bags_

_"Of course, Congratulations darling." She kissed my head as i apparated back to Draco and my dorm room_

_"DRACO! DRACO!" I yelled, but there was no answer_

_I walked over to the desk and found a note_

_Hermione,_

_Got a lead don't wait up _

_Draco_

_End of flashback_

"I've had enough of this" I grabbed the book and flung it across the room

"What you doing?" he stood up quickly

"Look at me" I shouted

"I am" he replied

"No really look at me Draco! My body!" I roared

His eyes scanned my body twice and on the second time stopped a huge stomach

"What the?" he asked

"9 months gone. I tried telling you but you were to busy with something that doesn't even matter" tears stung my eyes and i saw the rising in his

"Twins. A boy and a girl. I've had to do this alone. Harry, Ginny and Ron were there more than you. Your mother took me to my appointments along with mine. You're father took me shopping for Merlins sake. You're father and NOT YOU!" i sobbed

He stepped forward and took me in his arms

"You should have listened to me" i felt a sudden pain, a contraction. I felt water drip down my legs

"My water broke. Stress baby coming" I managed to get out through deep breaths

"You're not alone anymore. I'm here" he rushed me over to the fireplace and flooed us to St. Mungos

"Help! My wife needs help. Where's doctor Peters?" i looked up at him

"Who the fuck is Dr. Peters? I need Dr. Matthews and Ginny!" he looked at me

"Our family doctor who's doctor Matthews. Wait, Ginny as in Potter" i nodded

"She's my birthing partner, she's come to all my birthing classes!" i gripped his hand tighter as Dr. Matthews ran over to us

"Mrs. Malfoy i think your ready to be skinny again" he laughed "You must be Mr. Malfoy. Nice to finally meet you, I've heard alot" he extended his hand to Draco

"Introductions later! AND WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME MRS. MALFOY!" shit this hurt

"Sorry Mia. Come on let's take a look in between your legs" Draco stood stiff i don't think it was the nickname from the sexy doctor that struck the nerve

Suddenly, Ginny Harry Ron my parents and my in laws came running in. Followed by the Weasley clan

"What are you doing here Molly?" i looked at her tears in my eyes with happiness she came

"You're family Hermione. Always, You may not have married Ron but you will always be like my daughter" i smiled

"Well can w get these babies out now!" i screamed as Draco and Dr. Matthews led me to a room

"Get them out" I screamed lying back on the bed

Doctor Matthews removed my clothes as Draco watched him carefully

"Right one is already crowning. Push Mia!" I squeezed Dracos hand as I pushed as hard as i could

"Come on Girl. Harder" Dr. Matthews called

"Draco I can't do this. Espically not twice" i sobbed

"Ginny and I are right here, we're not going anywhere. You are the bravest girl I know, you can do this and your ogonna be an amazing mum!"

"Come on Mione!" Giny pushed my hair off my face.

3 hours later I had a baby girl and a baby boy.

"What do you wnna name them?" George asked as everyone hurried cramped into this small room

"Well we haven't thought.."Draco was interupted

"Actually Hermione has Draco" his father said

"Really" I nodded " Go on then tell us"

"Well this little girl" I looked down into my arms with to a girl with grey eyes and brown hair "Morgan Abigail Malfoy" everyone nodded

"And him that little devil" he took longer to come out. My blonde baby boy with my brown eyes was asleep in Draco's arms "Radley Lewis Malfoy" everyone looked at me in confusion

"Radley means red forest. It's to remember those we have lost but will always love and Lewis means well known fighter because he is strong." i smiled

"Why'd you pick her names?" Harry asked

"Well Moragn means travelling the sea because we have all been on such a big journey and Abigail means father's delight"

"My babies"Draco smiled


	5. He's Back With A Bang

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED FOR A WHILE. AM LIVING WITH MY AUNT IN SPAIN FOR THE SUMMER SO IT'S HARD TO FIND TIME! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK!**

**Love Hannah x**

"Mione have you fed Morgan yet?" Draco called from the living room of our new house,

"Yes! For the like tenth time, both babies fed and bathed. You can take them up to bed now" it wasn't a question and this Draco knew so he didn't bother arguing and left with both two week babies in his arms up the stairs.

"Well wasn't that a pretty sight?" There was a laugh coming from behind her

"Tom? What are you doing here?" Hermione walked closer to the shadow

"My dear, I have come for you like I once promised I would" he held out his hand

"But that was a dream, you're not real you're dead. You're a ghost?" she thought aloud

"I'm afraid not. Everytime you think of me, the mark on your arm makes me more stronger. I am getting my power from your thoughts. We can be a family. You, your babies and me Grandfather Tom. You may call me father if you wish. I always wanted a daughter but Bellatrix wasn't up for having children. God Bless Her Soul" she just stared at him as if he was crazy

"i already have a father." she said sternly

"That you do, but does he understand you aswell as I do. I am part of your Hermione. You're father is a muggle. He doesn't know what it's like to have magic, he can't possibly understand. Take my hand my dear and you and I will rule as a family" he held his hand nearer to her, reaching

"What about Draco, or my friends?" she stared down

"Your friend aren't real friends, they never cared about you. Only killing me. As for Draco, he can join us. My son in law i guess he is now. We're a family!" to this she smiled, she has seriously fallen hook line and sinker in love with Draco as he had done her

"Come child lets go collect the children and be off" he started leading her up the stairs and she followed in a haze.

When Hermone walked into the nursery Draco sat in a rocking chair in between the cots reading a fairytale book to his infants. He looked up to see Hermione's eyes locked onto something as if she was being hypnotised. She stopped and lifted her arm that the mark sat upon. She rolled up her sleeve and pressed her wand to the skull as the snake started to move. Draco sat there in shock, his beautiful talent wife awakening the snake that slid out of the skull's mouth. He quickly summoned his parents who were quite suprised by the own arrival into his house. When they looked upon Hermione they realised what they had been called in such a hurry. Lucius being once cursed saw the dark lord caressing the side of his daughter in laws face

"Hello my lord!" he said to his foremer master

Tom's head shot up and he stared straight at Lucius

"Lucius so glad you could join us. Hermione darling fetch the children now we must be off" she nodded

"Draco the children. He wants your children" Lucius said quickly as Narcissa tried to pull Hermione away from the cots

"Stupify!" she called sending Narcissa flying out the room, Tom clapped his hands together

"Marvelous!" he praised her " Now fetch little Morgan and Radley" he looked over at the cots Draco was now protecting

"I think it's time i made myself for everyone to see. Hermione you know what to do" she nodded, she didn't know how she knew. She just did

Draco watched as Hermione conjured a knife and ran it across the dark mark letting blood spill over the mouth, she gave her arm to something and he watched as if they blood was being licked up.

All of a sudden The Dark Lord was standing there in front of her. He kissed the top of her head, his mouth still covered in blood.

"Come along Draco out the eway we're in a rush. Hermione grab my grand daughter, I'll take little Radley here" he moved toward Radley, Draco didnt't move. He looked over at Hermione to see she was already holding Morgan

"Mione baby, you need to stop this. Put Morgs back down" Draco called to her

"I've had enough of this" Tom pointed his wand at Draco reawakening his mark

All of a sudden someone else walked into the room

Viktor Krum stood before them.

"You summoned my lord" he bowed his head at Tom

"If Draco doesn't join us" Draco just stared at Tom in shock the only person in his head was Hermione and his love for her "Well if he doesn't you get you're old wish. You get your true love back. Ms Hermione Granger" Draco walked over to Hermione with Radley in his arms

"Mione my love please i beg you. Come back to me. I love you so much, come back to our family."

"Krum you kow what to do" was all Tom said

Viktor walked over to Hermione stopping half way and pulling her to him, his hand snaked behind her neck and his tounge went straight into her mouth, she just stood there still

"Hermione don't be rude. Hermione Riddle is boy back. Oh sorry Riddle Malfoy" she did as he asked and wrapped one arm around his neck pulled the tall man down to her being careful not to drop her little girl who was asleep in her arm and giving him a passionate kiss.

Lucius who had gone to check on Narcissa cam back to see Draco standing there heart broken

"AAAAGGGGHHHHH" Viktor screamed "She bit me!"

Tom stared at her

"Oh course i did. There's only one man i wanna kiss and he's my husband." Hermione backed up and stood beside Draco

"I'm sorry father. I love him and my children too much to give them up" Draco stared at her when she called him Father.

"I understand. I guess I'll come and visit when the family business needs you"

_Family business my ass. Killing is not a business!_ Draco thought

"And I'll be ready to join you father" Just then Lord Voldemort apparatedout of there leaving Draco and Lucius staring at Hermione in shock.

"I guess daddy's back. And He's Back With A Bang!"


End file.
